tawoggumballxcarriefandomcom-20200214-history
Minji Watterson
Mira or "Minji" Watterson is one of the many children of Gumball and Carrie. But she's actually part of the few who have moved out of their home to live somewhere else! She's currently living in Seoul, South Korea with Vintage (the only one who wanted to live with her). What she normally does in Korea is attend concerts, buy merch and haunt stars, but one of the most notable ones are Vevo (stage name) and Yoon Kim Choi, who are possible love interests. But when she's with her family, she loves to talk about K-pop. Some even look down upon her and call her the black sheep of the family for it but overall they still love her as a family member. Biography Name: Mira "Minji" Crystal Watterson Age: 22 Birthday: 4th October Parents: Gumball and Carrie Powers: flight, teleportation, and invisibility Likes: Kpop, Kdramas, Punk, singing, haunting her favourite stars, spending time with her family and Vintage Watterson Dislikes: getting kicked out of concerts, looking back at her old self, people calling her by her old name and first-person shooter games Appearance Minji actually has the ability to change from her ghost tail to actual legs, but her clothes stay the same. She wears a black no-sleeve shirt and over that is a jumper which is half opened, and the sleeves are pushed back. She also wears a torn dark red skirt that is seen with both forms and with her legs form, she doesn't wear shoes. For Minji's natural features, her skin is white, her hair is blue with a single white streak, her hairstyle is the style of Gfriend's Yuju when her hair is up in a ponytail. And finally, for her cat features, she has a tail and ears. Relationships Vintage Watterson As they are roommates they are also sisters, typically Minji is seen with Vintage all the time. Although the two have very different hobbies, they still remain one of the greatest friends Sindy Watterson Sindy is one of the siblings that Minji looks up to because of her coming out as a lesbian to her family. Minji is also a member of the LGBT+ community as a bi-sexual. Vevo Vevo is a love interest for Minji as he was one of the victims for Minji's haunting. Vevo is an idol in Korea and very famous for being in the group 'gotcha! '(Please note that this group is fictional). Their interest in each other had shown after Minji revealing her dirty deeds and thought she was so cool. Yoon Kim Choi Yoon Kim is also another victim for Minji's haunting. He's famous for his work in the Kpop and Kdrama industry. And he found out about Minji after catching her because she made a noticeable noise. Trivia -Minji's old self-was kind of similar to Skye but she was really obsessed with Fall Out Boy -It's possible that Minji has a crush on two k-drama actresses but it's not confirmed yet -Minji's name isn't actually Minji. Her real name is Mira but she legally changed it to Minji Category:Family Members Category:Children Category:Ghosts